Only You
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: People may have called him strawberry, but she was the one that tasted so sweet to him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, in fact my whites stay quite clean even when I wash them with colors.**

** This is my first Bleach fanfic ever. Don't hurt me. This is the product of someone forcing themselves to write when writer's block has set in. I'm not gonna lie, this story isn't really that "involved". In my opinion anyway. It's kinda plotless. Feel free to tell me if you think this does have a plot, or if I need to add on. **

Only You

"Rest Rukia."

"Well, Ichigo never expected you say that."

"Well, you're injured, what do you expect me to say?"

"Nothing, actually." Rukia shrugged.

"How nice of you."

This was just an experiment, just a measly experiment that required her to be completely open to him. It all started when he impulsively kissed her shoulder. Her bare shoulder, exposed, and right in front of his face at the time. Her injuries were not as bad as he had described, Orihime had healed them whole-heartedly, not to mention even sent her home in bandages. In wrappings, she did not even need.

His brown eyes stared her down. Her eyes stared back, what a moron he was trying to intimidate her. He was just as inexperienced as she was when it came to this kind of thing.

"Ichigo, stop looking at me like your about to kill me please. I'm as uncomfortable enough as it is." His eyes snapped shut and opened, they weren't as tense, but he managed to lighten up the stare, considerably, for his standards, anyway.

"My bad, Rukia." A small grin appeared on his lips. He leaned in his lips nudged hers. Ichigo took an intake of breath, cooling her lips. Rukia responded quite slowly if not timidly, she kissed him back. Rukia worked slowly, she felt his tongue against her lower lip. Her pulse quickened. Her hand moved impulsively to the base of his neck. Gradually, her hand moved across his collarbone and down his chest. Were all fifteen year olds, this eager, this anxious, and this hormonal? Only time would tell her.

OOOOOOO

This was not a trial. It just was not one. The times she had done this with him were beginning to stack up. Both felt just a little apprehensive about it. Ichigo had become accustomed to familiarizing himself with her whenever they some spare time alone. Her innocent eyes always managed to derail him even when he held the dominant position.

His kisses, his touches, the way he tormented her, felt like the hot thick breath that he planted across her skin. Their thoughts seemed the same, as if they were mentally and physically made to complete each other.

The spiritual energy that built up in his core, and this time it was not for battle.

Each time, they had managed to get Kon out of the way. Whether it be taping him behind the toilet, or just throwing him plain out the window and locking it shut. However, they still ran the risk of his father bursting in and finding them completely exposed.

"Ichigo. Nn." Rukia mumbled as he worked feverishly on her uniform buttons.

"What?" he forcefully smashed his lips against hers. His tongue did quick work of her tightly closed lips. Moreover, in less than a second, he had broken through her barriers. Rukia eagerly kissed him; her forcefulness never matched his, no matter how hard she tried. Ichigo pulled away.

"What were you going to say?" he dragged his hand down the side of her face.

"I forgot, idiot." She looked up at him, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Your so aggressive, it's ridiculous. You did that on purpose, afraid I was gonna criticize you, were you?"

"No of course not." He kissed along her jaw line, and down her throat.

"Stop changing the subject, admit it, the last thing a guy wants is criticism in the bedroom."

"I don't believe that statement."

To prevent her retort, he quickly continued the assault to her lips. His right hand went beneath her armpit and grasped at her back. Shortly lifting her from the bed, he stood on his knees. Meanwhile, his other hand seized hold of the clasp that held together her undergarment. The second he chucked the piece of clothing to the floor, Rukia's back hit the mattress and his hands went straight downward.

Ichigo's will to be so rough with her was so assuming of him. He took hold of the zipper attached to her skirt as Rukia quickly stopped him. She took his hands in hers and suddenly knocked him to her right side.

She thought he would at least be a little tender with her. It was not as if she had an endless number of bras and underwear. The last time he ripped her underwear, her urge to punch him had increased tenfold. Not to mention they were her favorite Chappi themed ones. His orange head turned towards her. Ichigo's eyes open wide.

"Stop being so aggressive."

Rukia kissed his lips. Her lips traveled down to his throat.

"Fuck." His throaty groan vibrated against her lips.

"I guess you're easier to please than I am."

His constant slew of groans and swears words told her that she was all he needed. Her very heart beating faster and faster inside her throat, it beat so vigorously, she was sure he could hear it, or at least feel it. Ichigo's center burnt with arousal, she had not even gotten there yet. He knew she was going to draw this out as long as she could, even with his continuous, though halfhearted complaints.

OOOOOO

People may have called him strawberry, but she was the one that tasted so sweet to him. The times had become too numerous to count, and by now, they did not care. This was just a routine.

A routine that felt unlike any of the others.

"I can't believe you let it get away, dumbass." Rukia hitched her leg around his waist.

"Maybe you should have been there to help." Ichigo choked out, slow and as steady as he could make it. Ichigo lifted her off the floor, forcing her up against the wall.

Why yes. They were having sex while they were in a dispute.

They had taken to it what seemed whenever Rukia appeared about to turn on him. Or rather, the second Ichigo's mouth turned downward into a scowl, his retort on the tip of his tongue. Though they bickered often, this form of passion rarely preceded. Even during all those times, which were few, Ichigo never actually took out his anger on her.

For, instead of actions, he used words.

"Stop insulting me damnit!" He held her against him.

"What did I say?" she said into his ear. Rukia's arms holding fast around his shoulders.

"You just said I was a shitty shinigami." Ichigo said roughly, one hand up against the wall, Rukia's back hit the wall constantly, if not to the point where she would have a fairly sensitive bruise after.

"I—said –faulty,--not--shitty!" Rukia hissed into his ear.

"That's the same thing, you just added fuckin' sugar!"

"Shut up idiot."

OOOOOO

"Rukia."

Silence.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo?!"

"Mmm."

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia sat up. Or attempted to anyway. Ichigo's limp figure laying there next to her, his arm, unconsciously holding her down.

The sharp sound of skin against skin and then a grunt.

"What! Rukia!" Ichigo snapped up.

"When did you fall asleep?"

"Since we were just laying here doing nothing." He plopped back down on the mattress.

Typical Ichigo, not doing anything unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Ichigo." Rukia said thoughtfully, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Huh?" he looked up at her, he could sense that what she going to ask was serious and he couldn't help but want to avoid any kind violence towards him.

"What do you think my brother felt the first time he made love to Hisana?" Rukia drew her knees up to her chin, her arms around her legs. She stared at him, and bit her lip.

The personal question hung in the air for a few seconds. He didn't want to be insensitive when he answered, but why did she have to ask the damn question in the first place?

"I sure he felt a whole bunch of feelings, just like when I first made love to you." He answered, she wasn't looking at him but he could tell she was listening. Ichigo knew it was important to assure her that her brother wasn't as cold back then as he was now.

"Now, it's my turn." Ichigo smirked, and even though she wasn't looking, she could sense the cockiness emanating from him. She faced him.

"What do you mean? Your turn?"

"I get to ask you a awkward question now." He put his hands behind his head. Before she could refute him the question was out, "Who was your first love?"

Rukia scowled at him, but at least she felt comfortable answering the question now. "Kaien-Dono." She blushed.

"That guy huh?" Ichigo shrugged, "I figured."

"What do you mean, you figured?" she stared at him eyebrow raised.

"Wait, is that why you like me? Because everyone says I look like the guy, Rukia?" he stared back her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just you I love, not like." She smiled at him.

"Would you love me more if I dyed my hair black?" he chuckled, sarcasm in his words.

"That's not funny."

Even though what she said was true, Ichigo was the one and the only one she loved this way, her body couldn't help but react to the name of her now deceased superior. Her core had a slight heat to it as it flipped, and her chest she could now feel against her thighs. This only made her curl up tighter, and ignore the ramblings of the man next to her.

"Something wrong?" he saw her tense up, "lie down Rukia." He offered. She openly declined by tensing up even more.

"Oh, it's nothing Ichigo, don't you worry." She waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Okay then," he suddenly sat up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she looked alarmed.

"To get something to eat, why?" Ichigo scratched at his bare stomach.

She rolled her eyes at him. More of Ichigo being typical Ichigo. No matter how many times he did, she just couldn't understand why he always had to eat something after sex. Before she knew it, Ichigo was already off the bed hastily pulling on a shirt and some pants.

"Are you that hungry?" Rukia whined. It wasn't usually he'd put on his clothes that quick.

"Yuzu's probably waiting for us anyway." He started towards the door.

"Ichigo!"

"Strawberries? I'll make sure to bring you some." He answered airily as he opened the door to his room.

**Was it at least a little cute? Haha. I think I ended it too early, it ends on an odd note don't you think? This whole story is kinda an odd little piece. Where was Isshin, Karin and Yuzu this whole time? Maybe at school and work. You'd think Rukia'd be pregnant by now. Maybe Ichigo used protection?XD nah, anyway, that was a little awkward -_- but, give me feedback about this and review, they are appreciated. Reviews make me feel all happy inside and motivate me to Please and thank you.**


End file.
